You're the north!
by obsessive1987
Summary: After season 2 finale. Follows Sid and Cassie in New York sid/cassie
1. Chapter 1

**You're the north**

--

Sid/Cassie fic

Show: Skins

Rated: T

Summary: Life after the season 2 finale. Follows Sid and Cassie through New York city.

--

Sid walked away from his hoteldesk. He layed down on bed, closing his eyes, thinking of her. She left, again.

On the desk was a letter

_Tony,_

_I've been hear for over a month now and still haven't found her. How large can this city be? I want to go home, but I don't want to go without her. Or without knowing the reason why she left. I kinda have a feeling that it isn't about me. Anyway, I hope so. I'll write or call or whatever._

_Sid_

Sid had spoken to Tony before, on the phone, but it was a short conversation. He was to busy to listen to him, but that was Tony. Sid was getting used to it, but he also knew that Tony would support him no matter what.

Sid got up from the bed, put on his jacket and his head and left the room. Trying to find her, again.

"A coffee and a tea please" a lady said. Cassie wrote down the order and walked towards the bar. She poured in the coffee, carefully, and layed down some sugar and a little cup of milk. She took a small cookie out of a jar and placed it on a small plate, the cup of coffee stood beside the cookie. She loved fixing the orders of customers and she always did well. Very carefully. Not like the days before, she always though that there was more than this, working in a cafe, but for now...she was fine with it.

As long as she kept working, she wouldn't have to think about things. Things that upset her like watching Chris die and leaving Sid. She really loved him but...it was to much for her to handle. She couldn't...

And now she had gotten so far, so far from Bristol that she couldn't go back. Never go back.

"There you go, one coffee and one tea. That will be 5 dollars please" She got the money, wished them a good day and walked through the "staff only"door. Sitting down in the hallway and she cried, like she did everyday.

A few days later when Sid got back from walking, the frontdesk lady gave him a lettre, he opened it, looking at the stamp. It was from Bristol

_Sid,_

_I hope you are allright. The girls and me kinda miss you. We're worried, call us as soon as you can._

_Tony._

Sid smiled. He felt good. Just to know that there are people who worry about him, people who care.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie was sitting in her apartment...or it wasn't exactly her apartement but she stayed there. She took her phone, got into the menu and looked at the names, like she did everyday. Chris, Jal, Michelle, Sid and Tony...and in that order. She deleted Chris' number, with pain in her heart and looked at the names below. How must Jal feel now her love is gone? He died and she saw that. Poor Jal.

Then Michelle and Tony, she really liked Michelle, but she didn't like the fact that she slept with Sid. Her Sid. Sweet, goofy looking Sid.

She threw her phone down and stared at nothing. "Gotta love New York" she wispered to herself and let her head fall in her hands.

Sid walked and walked, just like everyday. He got inside a starbucks and bought himself a coffee. Then he walked further, looking at every blond girl passing him. He really missed her. She was so different, when Sid looked at her, he wanted to take care of her. He always wanted to protect her. He was in love with her, in fact...he loved her. After walking for 2 hours, Sid got hungry and he walked into a little bar. He sat down at a table near the window, so he could still look outside. A young lady with big brown hair that rested on her shoulders approached his table.

"How can I help you?" she asked

"A coke and a club sandwich, please" Sid answered with his british accent.

"You're british, you here on vacantion?"

"Not really" Sid mumbled and stared outside the window. He saw a girl running into the bar.

"I'm sorry i'm late Mel!" The girl spoke out of breath. She had short black hair and a pierced eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had to work today?!" The brown haired lady, named Mel, spoke.

"I didn't have to, at first, but Cassie asked if I could fill in for her. She wasn't feeling well"

As soon as Sid heard the name Cassie, his sandwich fell on his plate. Did he just hear that? Could it be? Could it be his Cassie? His love?

He stood up and walked towards the bar.

"Excuse me, I heard you talking about a girl named Cassie? Does she work here?" Sid asked.

"You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations!" The black-haired girl spoke. "You know her?"

"She's my girlfriend!"Sid signed

"Funny...she never mentioned having a boyfriend."

"Where is she!" Sid asked so loudly that it almost looked like screaming.

"She's at home"

"Where is that?"

"Upstairs, number 3a"

Sid ran outside and opened the door to the staircase. He ran upstairs and there it was. Number 3a. He knocked on the door and when it opened he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cassie!?"

"Sid! "


	3. Chapter 3

"What, what are you doing here?" Cassie stuttered. She got up on her feet and walked, with doubt, towards Sid.

"I came here for you" Sid spoke, almost as soft as a wisper.

"For me..?"Cassie looked at him. Not knowing what to do. Her heart felt joy and her head wasn't sure. Of course she loved Sid and she was overjoyed that he came all the way here to find her. But when she saw him, she thought to much about the past, about her hometown, about Chris dying.

"You weren't at the funeral" He said, putting his bag on the floor. Cassie walked away, saying nothing. She walked towards her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Sid, ofcourse, followed her, closed the door and sat down next to her.

They both sat there. Not saying anything. Sid couldn't resist her. It had been so long. Slowly he put her hand on her bare knee. She was wearing shorts and a white t, with a flowerscarf wrapped firmly around her petite neck.

Cassie looked at Sid, fake a weak smile and took his hand of her knee. Sid hadn't expect this and looked at her questioned.

"Why did you go, Cas? Was it because of me...did I do something wrong?"

" No"she wispered looking at her feet.

Sid smiled, knowing it wasn't him.

Sid looked at the time. It was 10 o'clock. They already sat there for a few hours, just listening to eachother breathe and sign.

"It's late, you should get some sleep" Sid said and stood up, he walked towards the door.

"Sid, wait!" Cassie finally spoke. "Will you stay with me, I feel safe when I know that you sleep next to me."

"Ofcourse" Sid smiled. He sat down on the bed again, taking of his shoes, shirt and pants. Cassie took of her shorts, shirt and put on another shirt to sleep in. They both layed down under the covers. And without touching eachother, they fell asleep.

The sunlight shined into Sids' sleepy face. He felt someone laying close behind him, wiht one arm around him. Without opening his eyes he smiled and pretented to be asleep until Cassie woke up.

Sid didn't know that she was already wide awake. Holding him close. Sid turned around, still with his eyes closed, so he faced her. She studied his sleepy face. Without glasses he always looked different. That's the reason why she liked watching him sleep. Sid slowly opened his eyes as Cassie's hand still rested around him.

"Hey"He wispered

"Hi" She wispered back, smiling softly. "Thanks for staying"

"No problem"Sid smiled, resting his forehead against her.

"I missed you"

"Missed you to" she answered


End file.
